The Life of a Dwarf
by Jedi Master Calriel
Summary: Gimli is often an overlooked character. What was his life like before the Fellowship? This is the story of a dwarf. Will you let his history go unread?
1. Chapter 1 The Lonely Mountain

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my mediocre ideas.

A/N: Okay, I'm not doing any real research on any of this other than what I already know, so if everything is not entirely accurate, please forgive me. Hope ya'll enjoy! BTW, Kheled means 'glass' in Khuzdul. Also, I made Gimli roughly the human equivalent of 15, no idea how old that would be in dwarf years or if there would be any difference at all. I figure it didn't matter much seeing as how this is nearly 100 years before the Council of Elrond.

The Life of a Dwarf

Chapter 1 - The Lonely Mountain

The young dwarf looked in awe at the huge mountain. He couldn't believe it. They were finally there. When his father had left with Thorin and the rest of the party, most thought their mission suicidal. But here they were, able to reside under the Lonely Mountain once more. Gimli felt pride swell within him at the thought that Gloin, his father, had helped make all of this possible. His mother would have loved to be here.

A pang of sadness shot through him at the thought of his mother. Kheled had never been very strong. She was a very beautiful woman, by dwarfish standards at least. As her name implied, she had always been as fragile as glass. Through the years, her strength had dwindled until she eventually faded away. His father had raised him the best he could, but he didn't exactly know how to deal with his young son. Dwarf men were not really known for their open affection, and Gloin was no exception.

He shook these depressing thoughts out of his mind. It was a day of celebration! They were finally were they belonged, and there was no dragon around to drive them away! The Lonely Mountain and all of the treasures it contained were theirs!

* * * * *

Gloin saw his son among the throng of dwarves celebrating their return to the Lonely Mountain. He smiled and made his way toward Gimli. They clasped arms in greeting.

"You finally made it. What do you think of our magnificent home that we got back from that infernal Smaug?" Gloin asked.

"It is everything I've heard and more," Gimli replied, still in awe of the huge mountain.

Gloin smiled fondly at his son. "Someday, you'll be a great lord of our people. I expect great things from you, and I know you will not let me down."

Gimli forced a smile at his father's words. He had heard all of these things before. That was how his father had always been. Gimli knew that it was just his way of expressing his affection and interests in his son, but he also feared that if he did not do something great with his life, he would be a failure in his father's eyes. His father was his only family left, and he desperately wanted him to be proud of him.


	2. Chapter 2 To Save a Life

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

A/N: Okay, I did the math. In this story, one dwarf year will equal four years. Gimli is 63 in the story, which as of now I'm saying is set late in T.A. 2942, but it will change because it's going to be about all of Gimli's life. At the time of the Council of Elrond, he would be the dwarfish equivalent of 34 going on 35. Also, I'm going to say that dwarves come to age at their equivalent of 16. BTW, for those who have forgotten, Dain II Ironfoot became King Under the Mountain after the death of Thorin II Oakenshield. Dain's son was Thorin III Stonehelm. Although he was 13 years older than Gimli, I'm making him eight years younger. Don't kill me for doing this! It makes the story a lot easier, and you probably wouldn't have even realized that if I hadn't have told you anyway.

Thanks to:

The Balrog of Altena - The first chapter was really me testing the water really. I didn't really know where I was going, but I do now, and I must say it's shaping up really well.

The Eighteenth Letter - I know. That's why I wanted to write this. I realize the first chapter was super short, but I'm trying to make the chapters as long as I can.

The Life of a Dwarf

Chapter 2

Gimli was sitting in quiet solitude under the shade of the mountain. He had come out here to gather his thoughts and try to imagine what the rest of his life would be like. He had been doing this a lot, the reason being his coming of age in the January of the coming year. It was a momentous occasion in the life of a young dwarf, but he had no idea what it would mean for him.

"Gimli!"

Gimli turned to see his young cousin running towards him. Thorin III was the son of King Dain II and about eight years, two dwarf years, younger than him, but Gimli didn't see him in that light. He saw him as the one person who could possibly relate to him. His mother had died in childbirth and left Thorin in very much the same situation as Gimli, except Dain attempted to keep Thorin locked away from the rest of the world.

Gimli stood to greet the young heir. "Thorin! What have you been up to?" he asked in greeting.

"Nothing much, cousin, thanks to my father," Thorin said grudgingly. "He promised that he'd give me more of a free reign as long as I agreed to take an appointed guard wherever I went. Trouble is that, although I agreed, he hasn't appointed one yet! Says he doesn't know who he can trust with me! I just hope he gets before my coming of age, and I hope whoever he gets isn't old and senile!"

Gimli chuckled. "With your luck, he's going to wait until you come of age and then give you one even when you are technically supposed to be on your own! And he'll most definitely be old and senile!"

Thorin smacked him upside the head. "That's not funny!"

Gimli chuckled again. "No, but it's most likely true."

"Ha ha," he replied sarcastically.

Gimli suddenly held up a hand to shush him. He had heard something. The seclusion of the spot that had seemed so welcoming before now felt ominous. He barely had time to register the orc arrow aimed at Thorin before instinct took over and he had pushed his friend out of harm's way. Unfortunately, he didn't have the time to remove himself from the path of the arrow. Sharp pain lanced from his right side and he screamed out in pain. His scream attracted the attention of some guards that were patrolling and they came running. The orcs, seeing that they were outnumbered, retreated quickly.

Gimli's vision started to get fuzzy, and he began to feel lightheaded. He knew he was losing a lot of blood and knew that the arrow was probably poisoned, but all that mattered to him at the moment was his friend's safety.

"Th-Thorin," he rasped out.

"I'm here, Gimli," he replied, grasping his friend's hand.

"Are you al-alright?" he asked faintly.

Thorin's grip on his hand tightened. "I'm fine, Gimli, thanks to you."

"No-no problem," Gimli manager to choke out before losing consciousness.


End file.
